1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to light fixtures, and more particularly, to a light fixture that utilizes a LED light, and that directs light output in a downward and outward direction, while precluding emission of light in an upward direction.
2. Background Art
Light fixtures are often utilized in various settings to illuminate objects. Typically, light fixtures, especially in commercial settings, direct all of their output in a downward direction. This is because the entirety of the light can be utilized to illuminate objects. Indeed, lights that emit in an upward direction are deemed to be wasteful. Indeed, any light sent in an upward direction results in a waste of energy. That is, a smaller light could have been utilized if all of the light could have been captured and sent in a downward and outward direction. In addition such wasted light creates light pollution. The term often utilized for such lights that do not send light in an upward direction is “full cut-off” light fixtures.
Incidentally, many programs sponsored by government provide rebates and the like to encourage replacement of old lights with newer more energy efficient lights. Generally, outdoor LED replacement lights must meet the “full cut-off” requirements to qualify as energy efficient replacements.
Typically, LED lights that qualify for such programs typically achieve the “full cut-off” by using a horizontally positioned lens with an LED light mounted above the lens. The housing above the LED light forms the physical barrier that prevents light from emitting in an upward direction.
Problematically, such LED lights typically emit in a downward direction, but not outwardly. In many applications, it is required that the lights have a horizontal or outward light throw. As such, the light, it is desired, is directed downwardly and outwardly. While these lights can illuminate a wide area around a particular space, the optical control is typically not very precise, and a large amount of the light can be sent in the upward direction. Any such light is deemed to be wasted. Additionally, such lights would not qualify for the energy efficiency rebates and programs.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide for an improved LED light assembly that can direct light outwardly and downwardly while minimizing, limiting, and/or eliminating the direction of light in an upward direction.